


oilspill

by mido



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, a vague description of a panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mido/pseuds/mido
Summary: Doubt Doubt has never been particularly close with his eves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> mikuni if you're reading this i swear i'm not gay

It’s strange, sleeping next to someone like this. Doubt Doubt cannot remember the last time that he shared quarters with someone asides from when he and his siblings were young and small, sharing beds and clothes and food. His previous eves have kept their distance, not bothering to check beneath his bags sans to sate their curiosity, and only seeking him out for the power he possessed. It’s almost depressing that he ended up stronger than All of Love, than The Mother and World End, yet he feels it’s not his place to say so, because he cannot understand the burden that Sleepy Ash carries. He is not the eldest; he is only the third.

Alicein Mikuni is strange. Jeje has never bound himself to a family as Lily has done, but there is a familiarity between Mikuni and his mother, despite the hatred that had transpired between the two. However, the differences pile higher than the similarities, and Jeje finds himself forgetting her bit by bit as he always has with his eves, eventually becoming encapsulated by his current one yet again.

If Jeje thinks back to every human he has formed a contract with, he cannot recall any that have been quite so ample with physical contact. The vampire rarely bothers to remind himself he is alive (per se), so it is unusual to have such validation on a daily basis. Mikuni is flighty, childish and vulgar, yet sly when he wants to be. It pisses Jeje off; the other knows exactly what buttons to push to annoy him, sometimes so much that the vampire ditches him for random periods of time. In a way it's actually fun, though-- Jeje cannot remember an eve who'd bothered to even talk with him about things other than objectives.

Yet here they are, Mikuni curled up in a ball with his back pressing into Jeje's chest and stomach, the vampire ending up molded around his eve as well. While the latter appears to be sound asleep, Jeje finds himself unable to slip into the same abyss. Something's keeping him awake-- whether it be the shared heat of the bedsheets and Mikuni's body temperature, or the nakedness of his face, pale with moonlight trickling through the curtains, he is unaware. His hair, freed from the elastic fitting it throughout the day, pools across the pillow beneath his head; an oilspill of black across the linen. Mikuni's discarded his plaits, having left them unclipped on the bedside table until morning, when they'll grace his hair yet again.

It's breathtaking, being this close to a human like this without fear on the latter's part, but hell if Mikuni will ever know that. Jeje is not one to show his emotions, much less ones that personal, and so they sit inside his chest, swirling. He cannot reminisce like Hyde does about a human; this is the first time. Funnily enough, it is just as terrifying as his siblings have said said.

Jeje does his best to turn his body away from his eve's without rousing the other, but it is in vain. Mikuni yawns, eyes fluttering open groggily, reaching out for the vampire's form unconsciously. "Jeje?" He murmurs, voice hush with drowsiness.

The other shies away when Mikuni's fingers graze his back, and his eve blinks leftover sleep from his eyes. Though he is only just barely trembling, somehow to Jeje it feels like he's quivering his way through a seizure purely out of panic. It is uncharacteristic of him to show such vulnerability in front of anyone, much less his eve of all people, but something about the intimacy of the situation is scaring him. Somewhere in the back of his mind he supposes this is what it means to be afraid of your own power.

"Jeje." Mikuni repeats, scooting closer to the other. The vampire curls in on himself more instead of responding, a gangly ball of long limbs as his eve places a hand on his arm. Jeje barely stops himself from flinching; it is only Mikuni, he reminds himself, only Mikuni.

Said male doesn't try to talk again, but instead he sneaks his arm around Jeje's torso, which is covered by a thin sweater. They've reversed their original positions; now the taller of the two is the one being held. "Go to sleep." Mikuni mumbles, burying his face in Jeje's shoulderblades as he nestles closer, his actions like that of a kitten.

It takes only minutes for the vampire to quit shaking with Mikuni's arm resting comfortably over his side, which he figures he should be grateful for. He wonders why that is; perhaps it is of some solace to his overactive mind? Either way Jeje's not sure, but he presumes it was his eve's attempt to calm him down-- an action utterly foreign to him. The only time he can recall someone caring for him like this is when he was younger, idly sitting with Wrath and talking in hushed voices so as not to wake their siblings. His mind is drifting.

Morning comes only hours later; it is a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: @everyone who commented i owe you my life
> 
> i have more drafts but i'm a slow writer.. i'll try my best


End file.
